Comic Books
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Before the apocalypse happened, 10K was a Batman fan. After the apocalypse, the group ends up in front of a comic book store. Needless to say, 10K has to raid the store for comic books, while Addy reveals that she was a Batman fan too. One-shot. A sort of sequel to That Happened.


A/N: I don't know much about comic books. Hell, I don't even read comic books, but I got this idea from reading a post called The Joke Is On Him from Not Always Friendly. I did look up Scarecrow's information, to get it right.

I wrote this out before That Happened, but I never finished it. So I finished it as best as I can.

I guess you can call this a sort of sequel to That Happened.

* * *

Past

Have you ever had an annoying girl come up to you and accuse of oppressing women just by wearing a shirt?

That's what happened to Tommy.

He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of Harley Quinn, wearing a black dress and holding a baseball bat over one shoulder. He was at the mall with his friend Jacquelyn, who had bought him the shirt for his birthday. She had run off after telling him to get her usual food. They were supposed to wait for their friend Megan to show up, but she canceled at the last minute.

To be honest, Harley Quinn wasn't his favorite character; she's his second favorite, behind Scarecrow.

A girl, around his age made a weird hissing sound and he looked at her.

"Nice shirt," the girl said. She was wearing a shirt with the Bat-Signal on it.

Tommy wasn't sure what to say, besides a confused, "Thanks?"

"Do you even know who she is?" The girl demanded.

"Harley Quinn, from the Batman franchise," Tommy replied, still confused.

"Wrong. From the comics, stupid fake geek boy," the girl replied.

Tommy wasn't sure what the hell was happening here, "No. She's from the animated series created by Paul Dini." The girl looked insulted. "I say franchise because she's from another media."

The girl looked at his shirt, "I bet you only read the comics because of the scantily clad women."

"Not really," Tommy replied.

"Don't you think the world is done with oppressing us women?" The girl demanded.

"I never said anything about oppressing people." Tommy replied, feeling the urge to throw a trashcan against the wall.

Jacquelyn showed up, wearing a Joker shirt.

The girl walked away and Jacquelyn looked at her friend. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea. She accused me of being a fake geek and only into the franchise because of the scantily clad women. She also accused me of oppressing women."

"Stupid femi-nazi bitch," Jacquelyn replied.

"I wouldn't say she's a femi-nazi. Save that term for the women who abort their sons because they're boys," Tommy replied.

Jacquelyn smacked her forehead, "Oh, yeah, duh."

* * *

"So, I told her to…" Jacquelyn started and the same girl who insulted Tommy walked up, with another girl.

Bat-Signal Girl shouted, "You think you're hot stuff, huh?"

"No. All I know is that I'm not a fake geek," Tommy said.

Bat-Signal Girl shouted, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied.

Bat-Signal Girl looked at Jacquelyn's shirt and pointed, "What is his real name?"

"I can't—"

"See? Stupid fake geek—"

"Let him fucking finish you daft bitch!" Jacquelyn shouted at Bat-Signal Girl and her cheeks turned red.

Tommy and the other two girls looked at her.

Bat-Signal Girl looked at Tommy, who continued, "As I was saying, I can't because we don't know his real name. He's referred to as Jack, or the full name Jack Napier. He's also been known as 'Joseph Kerr' and Oberon Sexton."

Bat-Signal Girl's friend looked at her, looking annoyed.

Jacquelyn looked at her hamburger, as if it's important.

"Uh," Bat-Signal Girl said.

"Also, he has several back stories. One went with him as a sad comedian who couldn't get a decent gig. This one sometimes went with him getting into mob and gang relations while he called himself the Red Hood. Some other stories went with him being called the Red Hood from the beginning. The last one was him being a gangster with the name Jack Napier who, once again, takes the Red Hood identity," Tommy explained. "Can you leave me and my friend alone, so we can eat? Or do you want me to go on and on about Scarecrow's history too?"

Bat-Signal Girl's friend looked at her again. She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Dude…you're a bitch."

"He's a guy! Look at his shirt! He's only in it for the scantily clad women! He's a stupid fake geek!" Bat-Signal Girl shouted.

"Shut up. He's a geek. He knows what he's talking about. Leave him alone," The other girl said.

Jacquelyn sheepishly raised her hand. "Actually, that would be me. I played the video games and I only look at the pictures of women in the comics."

"Scarecrow, who's real name is Jonathon Crane. He's been created in 1941 by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. He was inspired by Ichabod Crane from the famous story, Sleepy Hollow. He only appeared twice in the 1940's—" Tommy started to explain.

"You're a fake geek who's only in it for the women!" Bat-Signal Girl said, turned around, and stomped off. The other girl sighed and chased after her.

"God, what a bitch," Jacquelyn said. "I hate her. She had no right to call you that and make assumptions about you."

"Whatever," Tommy said. He was exhausted from dealing with that girl.

The cashier from the place where they ordered their food walked up, and placed two plates with a slice of cake of the table.

Tommy looked at Jacquelyn confused, who shook her head.

"We didn't order this," Jacquelyn said.

"I know, but it's on the house. My manager insisted, for a fellow comic fan, and she told me to tell you that the Joseph Kerr story-line was her favorite," the cashier said.

"Mine too," Tommy replied.

* * *

Present

10K looked at a Batman comic and flipped through it. He may have read that one, but he wasn't sure.

"I was quite fond of the Suicide Squad. I used to look through the comics to see if they were going to appear in them." Addy admitted, "My favorite character was Fright."

"My favorite is Scarecrow. My favorite story-line is Knightfall," 10K said.

Addy was taking comics off the shelf. "Fright had assisted Scarecrow at one point, but then she disappeared."

"Well, she ran off to Black Mask," 10K explained.

"I know. It kind of pissed me off. My second favorite character happened to be The Riddler," Addy explained. "What's your second favorite character?"

"Well, my second favorite is Harley Quinn. I didn't like her relationship with Joker though. I thought it was kind of abusive," 10K replied. "Most people liked it for some reason. They said that Joker and Harley had a type of relationship that I didn't understand."

Addy nodded, "I know. My friend, back before the Zs appeared, told me that she wanted to have figurines of the Joker and Harley Quinn on her wedding cake, but the bakery didn't allow it. I told her that it's for the better because their relationship came off as abusive."

Doc, Warren, Murphy, and Vasquez were watching them. Actually Murphy was glaring at 10K, who didn't know, cared or was flat-out ignoring the glare that Murphy was giving him.

It could've been Doc's imagination or maybe he was seeing things because he may have taken a hit of _something_ , but he saw something there. He saw how awkward 10K and Addy became after she 'talked' to him. Sometimes it seemed like they were close friends and other times, it seemed like they couldn't even be around each other.

Doc was certain that he wasn't the only one who noticed, but Murphy was to busy marinating in his anger towards 10K for killing Cassandra, while Warren and Vasquez were to busy figuring out where to go next, to notice something was off. It just left Doc to notice things, after all, Doc did love 10K as a son.

"When I was fourteen some girl accused me of being sexist because of the shirt I was wearing at the time. She accused me of being a fake geek," 10K said.

Addy looked a little surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was so weird," 10K replied.

Before Addy could reply, Murphy yelled at them, "now that you two are established nerds, can we go now?"

Addy and 10K gave each other a look, then they looked at the comics. They started grabbing the Batman comics to take with them.

Warren sighed and looked at the comics that they grabbed. Vasquez seemed amused at that and the group left the store. 10K got shoved in the doorway by Murphy.

* * *

A/N: I did look up other characters and even a Suicide Squad T-Shirt with Harley Quinn on it to, you know, get things correct. I apologize if I messed up on it, comic book fans.

Femi-nazis is a term that the group of guys that I hung out with, used to describe the hard-core feminists, like aborting your child because they're boys.

I feel Doc would notice a lot of things around him.


End file.
